You're a wolf, don't ever change
by dolly shoes
Summary: He hated this Prince Charming character, who always seemed to be in exactly the right place at the right time. Prince Charming could fix everything with a single kiss. Prince Charming was noble, handsome, and heroic. Prince Charming was perfect.


Disclaimor: My wish to own Gossip Girl didn't come true, so, as usual, I own nothing!

A/N: Just a drabble inspired by that scene in 1x18 where Bart Bass ruins all us B/C shipper's lives by spooking out Chuck with the big word: "change". Oh my. My poor Chuck looked totally freaked out! Haha, bless him. I don't care if he's effing things up with Blair, I love him always. So anyway, I hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you have the time, I love to hear your opinions!

When they were young, their impressionable minds were filled with stories of white knights and beautiful princesses. Morals and happy endings where drummed into them to create the illusion of a perfect world that would never, _never_ exist in the cutthroat UES.

The class would be gathered around the teacher's chair, mesmerized by the sound of her soothing voice as she retold stories they'd heard a thousand times, tiny legs crossed and eye's wide in wonderment. Chuck always remembered wishing he were outside, playing kiss chase with Serena or tag with Nate. He'd pick at the blue carpet in a bored manor and sigh and pout, causing Blair Waldorf's head to whip round and whisper a vicious "sshhh". Some days he'd poke Serena in the ribs with his fingers so that she'd make that high-pitched squealing sound that he adored and jump suddenly as though an electric current had been sent through her. Serena would giggle wildly and send a grin at him, but then she'd catch Blair's disapproving face and be immediately silenced. Some days he'd count how many book where on the shelf above the teacher's head. Some days he'd sit and watch in silent fascination as Blair's tiny eyes swam with fear when she heard how the witch poisoned the beautiful heroine, before they softened when Prince Charming came riding in on his trusty stead to save the day.

He hated this Prince Charming character, who always seemed to be in exactly the right place at the right time. Prince Charming could fix everything with a single kiss. Prince Charming was noble, handsome, and heroic. Prince Charming was _perfect_. And that seemed... _wrong_ to Chuck. Prince Charming was the type of character that could make girls like Blair Waldorf swoon; Prince Charming was the type of character who always won in the end.

The character Chuck always found himself secretly rooting for was the baddie. Whenever the story contained a hungry wolf, Chuck was hooked. After the first time he heard "Little Red Riding Hood" he found himself near tears, but of course, even at six years old, Chuck Bass did not cry. It seemed so unfair that a character so determined, so clever and sly and hardworking could be killed in the end. "The three little pigs" had the very same effect upon him, he found himself angry that the idiots managed to foil the wolf in the end. It wasn't right. The wolf was always the smartest character, so why was it always getting beat? Sure, he played a little dirty, but the poor animal was clearly starving and everyone's got to eat, right?

Though he never voiced it - Blair Waldorf would surely laugh in his face - he was always hoping that the witch would be able to claim the prince's heart or that the wolf would finally get his dinner.

The other characters were so stupid, so naive but somehow they always came out on top. How was that right?

After their teacher had exhausted every fairytale known to man, she moved on to exotic morality stories from far off lands. These stories were thoroughly enjoyed by Chuck, whereas the other children found them haunting and even scary at times. There were always unexpected twists that kicked "conventional" in the teeth.

There was one, a wild Hebrew tale, of a goody-goody little girl who was so praised and perfect that all the elders gave her medals, which she wore proudly on her pretty dresses. One day she was playing outdoors and a wolf came, causing everyone to hide. The girl, taking refuge in a nearby bush, was shaking so much her medals clinked. Of course, the wolf found her and ate her.

In front of him, Blair Waldorf shuddered at the chilling story. 'Miss, can't we read Sleeping Beauty again? I don't like these stories.'

'You're just scared of wolves, you big baby!' Chuck scowled behind her; he did not care to hear about how the stupid princess sleeps for years only to be awakened by a kiss of her one true love, who just happened to be a gorgeous prince. How come princesses never fell in love with the jester?

'I am not scared!' Blair cried furiously, turning to scold him. 'I just don't get why that girl got eaten, she was good wasn't she? Just because she got medals, everyone was jealous!' Chuck didn't know it then, but in years to come he'd be thinking about the very same story as he sat at the Palace bar after calling her a whore.

Beauty and the beast interested him up until the point where it was revealed that the beast was in fact a prince, who'd been greedy and a spell was cast upon him. Somehow, that had ruined it for him. Why couldn't the beast have just stayed a beast? He got the girl, didn't he? Why, after sweet, beautiful Belle had kissed him, did he have to turn back to a handsome and charming prince? Afterwards he hated that story, of course Blair loved it and in the playground she forced Nathaniel Archibald to re-enact it with her. Chuck was forced to play the candlestick/butler.

'This is so boring!' He called angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. Blair had just dragged him away from Serena for a second time, telling him that the candlestick was not in this scene whereas the teapot/maid was. 'Why can't we play something else? Like "what's the time Mr. Wolf?".'

'Because we're playing this! Come on, Serena, let's do that bit where the townspeople come to the castle to try and kill the beast! Nate you stand there. Chuck you can be that evil man that wants to marry Belle.' Ah yes, another character who was not rewarded for their efforts. A determined man who'd been after Belle for quite some time, admittedly a bit of a drunk who hung round bars, charming women and being nasty to random villagers. But he'd made his affections clear from day one and Belle had been quick to shrug him off, though he never gave up: he went after her when she'd been locked up in the Beast's castle (only to be killed).

'I love you Belle, I'm here to save you from the Beast!' He tells Blair as he chases her round the playground.

'No!' She turned quickly on her heel. 'He doesn't say that Chuck! He doesn't love Belle!'

'He does too! Why else would he make all this effort? Just because he doesn't say it, doesn't mean he doesn't mean it!' He was about to go on, clearly offending Blair that a baddie should have a heart, when Nate jumped from nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

'I killed him for you, Belle!' Nate jumped up; grinning triumphantly while Chuck winced on the tarmac at the scrapes on his palms and knees.

They ran off together, hand in hand, while Chuck watched sulkily.

A Bass is a wolf: that will never change. His only comfort is that, if only for a while, the wolf was able to persuade little red riding hood off the beaten track.


End file.
